nevermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Thaddea Macleod
Thaddea Millicent Macleod is a fighter and member of Unit 919. She attends the School of the Mundane Arts at Wunsoc. She is first mentioned in ''Nevermoor'' during the Show Trial. She is a secondary character in ''Wundersmith''. Biography Early Life Nothing is known at this point of Thaddea's life before joining the Wundrous Society other than her growing up in the Highlands (as she is said to have an accent) with at least her father. During the Show Trial, Thaddea is mentioned to have fought a full-grown adult troll and won. Her performance earned her a spot in the Top Nine and ultimately Unit 919. Wundrous Society Years Year One Thaddea joined the rest of her unit for the inauguration ceremony at Proudfoot House. Following the ceremony, she learned (along with the rest of her unit members and their patrons) that Morrigan Crow was a Wundersmith, causing friction within Unit 919 for almost three quarters of the school year. Thaddea took a number of classes with other unit members including 'Decoding Nevermoor,' 'Recognizing Mesmerism,' as well as classes on her own, including one in roller derby. As Thaddea (and the rest of the unit) started to slowly warm up to Morrigan, Unit 919 became victims of blackmail near the beginning of summer. She was the first member to receive a blackmail note and voted to ignore the notes and allow the blackmailers to tell their unit's secret, though lost by one vote. She was required to throw her fight at the Combat Club she attended. She begrudgingly did, losing to the weakest member of the club, though she made zero attempts to try. She remained upset at Morrigan and blamed her for a number of months after. Not long after, Thaddea and the rest of her unit witnessed Morrigan shoot a fireball from her mouth following an encounter with bully Heloise Redchurch. She, and most of the unit, were likely relieved when Morrigan was suspended from attending classes at Wunsoc following the summer break. During that week following the summer holidays Ms. Dearborn called for an exam period, following Archan Tate's blackmail and anonymous note to her. The 'Decoding Nevermoor' exam was an automatic fail for the entire unit as one team did not arrive back in time altogether. The majority of the Unit at this time started to completely ignore Morrigan. Following Hallowmas, Thaddea attended the Wunsoc assembly with Unit 919 where Morrigan would reveal she was a Wundersmith to the present Wunsoc members, though this and the blackmailing would be revealed to be part of the Unit's Loyalty Trial in which Unit 919 would pass. This would prove to be a turning point as the Unit was now on friendlier terms then they had been before, Thaddea remarking that the Loyalty Test was a "dirty trick" and that it was mean to do that, but especially to Morrigan. Year Two Physical Appearance Thaddea is tall, "at least a head taller than Morrigan," yet brawny with squared shoulders. She has described as being pink-faced, which becomes blotchy when she is angry. Her red hair falls halfway down her back and is described as tangled. With her thick Highlands accent, it's likely that she is based upon both Scottish and Irish genetics. Personality and Traits Thaddea loves fighting. She gets very mad very easily. Abilities and Skills Knack Thaddea's knack is fighting. Relationships Unit 919 Thaddea is a member of unit 919. She seems to be well-liked Morrigan Crow Thaddea at first disliked Morrigan for being a Wundersmith. The two got closer, but after the blackmail note Thaddea was constantly upset with Morrigan. Etymology Thaddea is a feminine formhttp://www.behindthename.com/name/thaddea/submitted of the name Thaddeus, likely coming from Θαδδαιος (Thaddaios), the Greek form of the Aramaic name Thaddai, which is derived from a word meaning "heart."http://www.behindthename.com/name/thaddeus It is also possible that Thaddeus may be related to the name Theodore from the Greek name Θεοδωρος (Theodoros) ("gift of god").http://www.behindthename.com/name/theodore The English name Millicent has roots from the Germanic name Amalasuintha. The is derived from amal "work, labour" and swinth "strong." Normans would have probably introduced this name to England in the form Melisent or Melisende.http://www.behindthename.com/name/millicent Macleod, a variant of McLeod, is a Scottish surname from the Gaelic Mac Leòid meaning "son of Leod." The given name Leod is derived from Old Norse ljótr "ugly."https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/mcleod Trivia and Behind-the-Scenes Appearances * Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow ''(First mentioned) * ''Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow (First appearance) * Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow Notes and References fr:Thaddea_Macleod Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Candidates Category:Unit 919 Category:Expansion Needed